Typically, the connection or binding of network devices to a building automation system or network is accomplished with the use of an external configuration tool or other binding device. Such configuration tools may require the expertise of a trained HVAC engineer who is knowledgeable both about the layout of the building control network and the specific operations performed by each network device in the network. In addition, many network devices are manufactured by various vendors and, therefore, may have to be customized to interoperate with devices manufactured by other vendors. This process can be expensive and time-consuming for a complex building automation network such as, for example, a commercial building network involving several network devices.